


A poem for Malcolm Bright

by EWM



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I'm not sure if this clever or total garbage, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Malcolm Bright and Dani Powell, Malcolm fights the monsters, Poetic, Poetry, Whump, i'm not really sure what this is, malcolm needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Yeah...so a poem for Malcolm Bright of Prodigal Son. This one of those ideas that came to me at one in the morning and  this was the result. Let me know what you think??
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & Martin Whitly
Kudos: 15





	A poem for Malcolm Bright

There once was a man called Malcolm Bright

He tried so hard to fill his world with light.

He fought monsters each and every night.

And when the sun came at every dawn, he would leap awake and tell himself he was no man’s pawn.

He fought the monsters in the day too

He fought them left and right, with brilliant thoughts and clever tricks

He’d smile and talk and the monsters would spill their secrets inside his head

Malcolm Bright followed the monster's trail through the day and through the night to make sure another person didn’t end up dead.

He would even go see a bad man in a cage

Dressed all in white, he would go see him and listen to him rage

He would go see him because he knew the bad man could help him fight the monsters each day and every night 

Malcolm Bright hunted the bad men left and right

He would step through blood and paint and sparkling jewels to find a bad man who thought the police were fools.

He would put poison in his own arm just so he could keep others from harm

He saw the monsters all around, he talked to them, tried to make the come to ground

No one is born broken he would say, they are made

Some were damaged, broken and sad like him

But others they were such monsters, they deserved not pity or any mercy

Malcolm Bright was always happy when he managed to save to his city.

The monsters you see they were his light

He hunted the monsters left and right

He saved the people all around, whatever the cost

A knife to the hand or a shock to the brain

Malcolm spared himself no pain to save his family and his friends

Malcolm thought if he fought all the monsters of the day

His monsters would stop visiting during the night

He thought if he could save enough strangers, enough friends

His nightmares would at last come to an end

Malcolm Bright you see was a haunted man

Monsters came out the of dark to scream and claw at him, to burn and destroy his already broken heart

The man dressed in white was in his dreams

Malcolm would see him and then wake up and he would scream

Malcolm Bright was not alone in his fight

He had a sister he despised and mother who only thought about pretty things and whether this dress looked too tight

The sister he despised would make him laugh and smile whenever he asked

She loved him through all his pain, all his anger and rage, never doubting, never unsure because after all he was her big brother

The mother who liked pretty things would walk through fire to protect her son, to keep him safe and whole

She would rage against gods and evil men and fight them to the very end

Malcolm Bright had a father too, the one he should have had

The man who would have kept him safe and given him a happy life

This man with black hair and sad eyes

He watched over Malcolm desperate to protect him, keep him happy, keep him alive

But this man you see needed Malcolm and his brilliant mind to keep the monsters at bay

So he always was in a bind, he wanted to keep Malcolm safe, but he needed Malcolm too fight the monsters every day and every night

There were more who Malcolm had to fight the monsters left and right

The man with the serious eyes and a serious expression

The man who did not like Malcolm Bright

He would pull a gun to protect Malcolm as they fought the monsters every day and every night

There was the woman with the wide smile and the big dark glasses

She was the one who made the jokes and laughed

As she analysed horrible crimes and horrible scenes to stop her herself crying as she saw the horror of the masses

She trusted Malcolm absolutely with her whole heart

His sad face, his green eyes and his brilliant mind

So when the monsters came to destroy him one last time

He came to her and she offered him help, no matter the risk

Forget about me she said, go fight the monsters tsk, tsk, tsk

There was one other woman Malcolm knew

A warrior who fought the monsters too

She was brilliant and she was kind

She was always at Malcom’s side

She hugged him tight when the monsters came at night

Her smile and her grace made him think that maybe one day he could find his place


End file.
